User talk:Defiant Elements/Archive 2
Vey iz mir! Just testing out my Yiddish. How's it going? - Krowman 06:02, 29 May 2007 (CEST) :A gutn tog! Es geyt gut, a dank! Yetst gay avek. Fershtay ;)? [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 18:49, 29 May 2007 (CEST) template to be retired Hello! Your user page is protected, so I couldn't fix this. Can you change the use of User:Barek/Section header to instead use template:Section header? I had originally created the template in my namespace - but it appears that the original version was ported over from GuildWiki (possibly from the database dump). I've tagged the duplicate one from my user space for deletion at this point. --- Barek (talk • ) - 05:23, 30 May 2007 (CEST) :Hey Barek! I updated my page, thanks for the warning. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 05:30, 30 May 2007 (CEST) ::No problem. But I have an off-topic quick question - does this wiki have a policy on uploading images of characters (or a policy on naming those images)? I wanted to add that to my user page - but I haven't been watching this sites policies as quickly as the other two, so I wasn;t sure if I could. --- Barek (talk • ) - 05:34, 30 May 2007 (CEST) :::Okay, after glancing over PvXwiki:Policy and PvXwiki:Image use policy, it appears that limited use is acceptable, so I'll upload some. If I'm mistaken and they're not allowed, or if there's a file naming policy that I missed, let me know! --- Barek (talk • ) - 05:43, 30 May 2007 (CEST) ::::Nope, you're good to go. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 05:44, 30 May 2007 (CEST) Bcrat discussion. Can you get on MSN tomorrow, around 7 EST? Got a few things to discuss, haven't seen any of ya'll on for a few days. -Auron 12:47, 31 May 2007 (CEST) Help requested Any help, regarding these three projects would be greatly appreciated. *PvX:NoBias: A policy that states newly written Builds should be unbiased, and create Builds that are not limited by the Author in any way. *IW Guide: A Guide describing the basic ideas and concepts of an IW Mesmer. *Mass Builds Clean-up: (IMPORTANT) A check list of sorts, for reviewing the legitimacy of Tested Builds. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 09:38, 2 June 2007 (CEST) (Time for archive btw) [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 09:41, 2 June 2007 (CEST) Where you be? WTF dOOd, sleepin's for the weak ;). [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 15:41, 3 June 2007 (CEST) :I'll get to the contest when I have time. Not ending anytime soon is it? [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 01:05, 4 June 2007 (CEST) ::Nah, end of this month at the earliest... August at the latest. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 05:02, 4 June 2007 (CEST) Contests I only just now noticed your contests listed on your user page. This site seems pretty dead (no offense - I'm comparing it to other GW wiki's) with no options to post builds (no policy yet) so I am suggesting that you post a section for user contests on the main page. I would think it should keep some interest going as I am looking to play around on this site myself but haven't really found much that caught my interest until I saw the contests on user pages being mentioned. Just my thoughts. -- ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 13:32, 5 June 2007 (CEST) Favor I'm too close to this to effectively judge it, but it looks like the latest addition to my talk page falls into NPA range. I'd like a second opinion, but in the interests of diplomacy (what little of it I have), please don't post there or take action. Thanks. -- Armond Warblade 04:32, 6 June 2007 (CEST) Can't We All Get Along I wrote something, and I hope you will read. CWAGA is a project started by me, and maintained by me today. Please share. Bluemilkman 19:14, 6 June 2007 (CEST) I am going to have to ask, did you read any of that? Because sometimes, I don't think that some people just think. I don't know, maybe I'm just coming into the middle of something I don't understand. Bluemilkman 07:33, 8 June 2007 (CEST) :No, I read it, just didn't have a comment. Honestly, it's a nice message to send, but, I doubt it is actually going to effect people's actions one way or the other. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 07:38, 8 June 2007 (CEST) OK, let's try this again. There's a user part in there, but I wanted you to focus on the admin part. Bluemilkman 07:52, 8 June 2007 (CEST) The Admins are but human. We have feelings and opinions on matters, the same as any other average user. For no reason, should we not stand-up for what we believe in. Saying that we should, or even are able to, is simply ridiculous. Though CWAGA has an appealing outer-surface, in all reality it is just not practical. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 08:10, 8 June 2007 (CEST) I stand by my original answer, Admins will do as their will dictates. Whether or not I reread my comments will not be effected by that page. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 08:17, 8 June 2007 (CEST) If you haven't read the other page, I'll say again that I'm sorry. Schools over, and I think I'm more stressed out than I was before. But anyway, CWAGA needs revamped, big time. I would like some help. If you could, that would be amazing. I want what you want, to make this wiki the best that it can be. To do that, I know we need to work together. Heck, my comments last night (or maybe it was already this morning, idk) were pretty much against everything that I had written in there. So yea, I'm sorry about that. Bluemilkman 17:49, 8 June 2007 (CEST) BG color How do I change my background color. (specifically in the news notice on my userpage)? ‽[[user:Eronth|-'('єronħ')']] no 21:00, 10 June 2007 (CEST) Thanks Thanks for fixing the trash in Build:Team - SoMW Spike. Mgelo21 20:20, 11 June 2007 (EDT) A Question According to Gaile News, the incoming update will prevent armor bonuses from skills from stacking past +25. Should I go tag farming builds that use multiple armor bonuses for deletion, put a message on the talk page, or what? - [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 00:45, 13 June 2007 (EDT) :Damn... that's a pain since there are probably any number of builds that qualify. Ok, I think the best option would be to add something like to pages you find that qualify. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 00:50, 13 June 2007 (EDT) ::Right, thanks. - [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 00:52, 13 June 2007 (EDT) :::Yea, dont eleminate yet. I can feel the bounce back buff already coming. ‽[[user:Eronth|-'('єronħ')']] no 00:54, 13 June 2007 (EDT) Nevermind, use this template instead. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 00:58, 13 June 2007 (EDT) Here's another question: how do you make it say in RC things like (Undo revision 167005 by Special:Contributions/Paintballfreak13 (User talk:Paintballfreak13). thanks for the help - [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 00:37, 15 June 2007 (EDT) :If you're on a "diff" page, you have an option labeled "Undo" which automatically reverts a single edit. So, for example, if you find an instance of vandalism, you simply click "Undo" and it will revert whatever the last edit made was. When you use the "Undo" function, it automatically gives the message "(Undo revision 167005 by Special:Contributions/Paintballfreak13 (User talk:Paintballfreak13)" or something similar. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 00:38, 15 June 2007 (EDT) Word of the Day Shows up twice on your userpage... intentional? --8765 14:04, 14 June 2007 (EDT) :Ah, much better. --8765 14:06, 14 June 2007 (EDT) Admin thingie I see what you mean. I will check some things tomorrow and update my vote then. I will say that just coding and not doing anything else will not have my vote, though the difference it makes doesn't really matter. Kind of like real life, my vote really doesn't matter, but just in case, I'll vote anyway. I don't know what he has done outside of coding, that's what I want to check on. But I do want to thank you for the clarification on what an admin does. Bluemilkman 16:36, 25 June 2007 (EDT) lol You moved and renamed his build to put a delete tag on it :P. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 11:14, 28 June 2007 (EDT) :Well, I moved it without even looking at the build. All I really needed to know was that it was in a namespace where it didn't belong. It was only afterwards that I realized it was in poor shape (so I stubbed it), and realized that it wasn't on par with other Crip Slash Warriors (so I added a delete tag). [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 11:23, 28 June 2007 (EDT) Build Edit I Have know idea why that part of the build was edited since i didnt mess with that. As soon as i saw that I quickly try to revert it back but i Guess you edited it before me, lol. Metal enchantment 00:58, 1 July 2007 (CEST) :That's alright. I saw your response on your user page already :). [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 00:59, 1 July 2007 (CEST) ::lol ok i just wanted to make sure you knew what happened. Metal enchantment 01:13, 1 July 2007 (CEST) hey dude dont edit my build and before you rate it try it you'll be surpized. Edspecial911 Tags Can you give me all the tags in usage order (stub before testing) pl0x? ‽[[user:Eronth|-'('єяøηħ')']] no 03:24, 1 July 2007 (CEST) :Template:Build-stub - Stub :Template:Untested-Trial - Trial :Template:Untested-Testing - Testing :Template:Trash-build - Trash (Unfavored) :Template:Other-Build - Working/Other :Template:Good-Build - Working/Good :Template:Great-Build - Working/Great : [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 05:13, 1 July 2007 (CEST) Build Can you take a look at the build I put up? Metal enchantment 07:36, 1 July 2007 (CEST) :From My recent post, how do i get active users to edit my build and Propose new ideas to it.Metal enchantment 05:27, 2 July 2007 (CEST) ::I'm not sure what exactly you mean. If you want a build's concept to be discussed, but you don't want it to be voted upon, it should probably be in the Trial section. But, that's no guarantee that it will get the feedback you want. There's no method beyond simply putting it out there. If it is ready for voting, you're probably most likely to get feedback in the Testing Stage. Can you give me the link to the build? [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 05:31, 2 July 2007 (CEST) :::Well I would say that it's ready for testing but i would definitely like someone to help me clean it up some more. Heres the Link. Build:D/any Chilling Striker Metal enchantment 05:39, 2 July 2007 (CEST) Popular :D according to Most Linked Pages your the most popular person with over 1000 links. Next in line is rapta with only around 900--Sneakysmith12 07:39, 6 July 2007 (CEST) :I think most of those are just his posts on talk pages, his ratings, and his edits (links in history pages). Tho I am quite surprised to see a user page in the top 3 most linked to pages, bu twith this being a builds wiki not that surprised...the navigation through policy is a nightmare here...it rly is. Put all policys linked to off one easy to find page. and please dont post me a link for it cu I know finding policy is not easy, many policies I've found have come from talk pages as they were not put on the actual page for the policy. Soqed hozi 22:07, 17 July 2007 (CEST) ::Popularity: the signature in each post on a talk page creates a wiki link, history pages don't. Thus links are not a measure of popularity. (Might still be that DE is the most popular...) ::Policies: There is a link Policy List on the main page. In the blue box at the bottom, last entry in the first section. ::Navigation in general: we are still working on the documentation of the wiki. Please be patient, there is a lot to do and not too many people interested in helping. – [[User:Hhhippo|'HHHIPPO']] ‹sysop› 22:27, 17 July 2007 (CEST) :::I think there's interested people, I am one of them, we just don't know what needs done. Is there a page for that? Or you could just send me a list or something and I'll get on it. That would be awesome. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Bluemilkman ( ) }. ::::Well, in principle the page for that is the Community Portal and its talk page. But that's not very well organized either atm. Taking care of the archived tested builds (described on Community Portal) might be something you can do. I'll try to come up with some other well defined tasks. Thanks a lot for offering your help! – [[User:Hhhippo|'HHHIPPO']] ‹sysop› 23:19, 17 July 2007 (CEST) Guild User:Bluemilkman/Pvxguild Can you look at this for me? Thanks. Bluemilkman 15:57, 14 July 2007 (CEST) Quote of the Week Template:User:Nova/Quote of the Week look good? -- Nova -- ( ) 23:09, 17 July 2007 (CEST) welcome back hi — RAWR! [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 04:12, 31 July 2007 (CEST) :Beat me to it. How was the trip? - Krowman 04:13, 31 July 2007 (CEST) ::Thanks for the welcome back. The trip was really quite excellent and I enjoyed it thoroughly. Just got back a couple of hours ago and I'm trying to get back into the swing of things right now. I've been chatting with Readem, Auron, and Eronth to find out what's been going on. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 04:19, 31 July 2007 (CEST) ::: Hi DE! Nice to see you back :) Whisper me on MSN or something when you have time gcardinal 12:20, 1 August 2007 (CEST) Checkuser Check on ratings please. ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk · ) 04:39, 31 July 2007 (CEST) :Need to have at least 1 contribution to checkuser atm. A fix to include ratings is being developed. - Krowman 04:41, 31 July 2007 (CEST) ::Ok. But we still need a beuracrat to do it. ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk · ) 04:42, 31 July 2007 (CEST) :::We need someone in the checkuser grp actually... [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 04:43, 31 July 2007 (CEST) ::::Which is me and the bcrats. :-) - Krowman 04:44, 31 July 2007 (CEST) :::::You are a check user? How? ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk · ) 04:47, 31 July 2007 (CEST) ::::::he has connections — RAWR! [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 04:50, 31 July 2007 (CEST) :::::::all admins should get Checkuser... ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk · ) 04:52, 31 July 2007 (CEST) :::::::::All Admins now have CheckUser. On an unrelated note, given that I am trying to get a feel for what's been going on on PvX while I've been away, if there are any issues I can address of which I may not be aware, please feel free to simply leave a note since I will admit that I am somewhat ignorant of what's been going on here for the last month. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 05:04, 31 July 2007 (CEST) ::::::::::Not ignorant. Just misinformed, and poorly read :). [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 05:29, 31 July 2007 (CEST) PvX:IWL Still in proposal cat with a proposal tag, though it's officially obsolete. Do we have a tag to fix that? -- Armond Warblade 23:04, 2 August 2007 (CEST) Blank of the Day/Week It seems like a fun project. I was thinking of doing a Mr.T Joke of the Week thing. Does this interfere with copyrights? If not, can I do it? I think I'm going to go experiment with the template (by making my own Template:User:Belgianbronco/Mr.T Joke of the Day, of course) =]. Belgianbronco :Alright, can you tell me if I did it right? Template:User:Belgianbronco/Mr T Joke of the Day ::Looks fine as far as I can tell. I added the proper category tags, but; aside from that, the way it'll work is that the number in the left column corresponds to a day of the month, and when it's that day, the corresponding joke in the right column will be displayed. (Just making sure you understand the template.) So just update it once a month or so and you'll be fine. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 05:19, 4 August 2007 (CEST) :::Oh, and by the way, Chuck Norris > Mr. T [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 05:19, 4 August 2007 (CEST) ::::Hmmm... appears to be a discrepancy. Your template Header says "of the Day," and you provide enough jokes (if you understand the coding) for a joke a day, but, each actual joke begins with "The Mr. T joke of the week." If you want it weekly (which you seem to since you have it set to CURRENTWEEK) you should only have 4-5 numbers rather than 31, which you would use for each day of the month. Or, if you actually do want it daily, you need to be using CURRENTDAY. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 05:32, 4 August 2007 (CEST) :::::One last thing. Since all of the "__ of the Days" have a different header color, you might consider changing the color as well. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 05:45, 4 August 2007 (CEST) ::::::How do I find out the color codes? I experimented by changing the numbers and letters, but I could only get reddish shades. Belgianbronco :::::::Try here or perhaps here for color codes. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 06:18, 4 August 2007 (CEST) ::::::::Thanks for the links, Mr. T Joke of the day it is. hehehe... Oh, and Mr. T is always superior to Chuck Norris. Belgianbronco :::::::::No problem. It's nice to see such interest in my "__ of the Day" Project. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 06:36, 4 August 2007 (CEST) Brain Teaser If you want, you can fix it for me. I'm tired right now, and I have to get up early. I'm marching in the Hall of Fame Parade. If you watch it, look for Sandy Valley, I think we're 117th, so close to the end. I'll be the tall trombone player with the long hair. Haha, yea, I know I'm cool. There's only like 40 some people in the band, so you'll probably see me. Oh well, have fun doing whatever. Bluemilkman 06:15, 4 August 2007 (CEST) :Heh. Have fun with that. It isn't actually an issue per se, so no need to change it now, just something to consider if you find that it becomes a pain. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 06:17, 4 August 2007 (CEST) ok, I think I broke it. See if you can fix it, I don't understand what I did wrong. Bluemilkman 02:14, 5 August 2007 (CEST) :I'm gonna rollback your last edit and then see if I can't make it work. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 05:05, 5 August 2007 (CEST) This>Linux Penguin with Firearms [[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] 22:40, 4 August 2007 (CEST) lulz, penguin with icearms. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']] 22:41, 4 August 2007 (CEST) Longest Random Arena Game What's your longest RA game? Cuz I'm in one thats at an hour and a half right now... Belgianbronco AoD Build I don't quite understand the purpose of this build. Did you want to create a build for the whole Southern Shiverpeaks (Beacon's -> THK) based on Dwayna? Or is it just for the Droknar's Forge run? I developed a Dwayna build for Copper-Iron, Dwayna's Steel which makes extensive use of the hex-removing, and mass-healing Avatar by spamming stances. The distinct purpose of a build is very important, as your AoD runner won't work for the whole SS the way it is now. ~ [[GW:User:Luobailong|'Luobailong']] (''Contact'' ·'' ) 20:46, 23 May 2007 (CEST) :Just for the record, that build was ''originally going to be a GvG flagrunner. Somehow its purpose got lost. ;_; I wanted to see Ben pull off a flagger... -- Armond Warblade 22:18, 23 May 2007 (CEST) :As to where it was supposed to run, I had Droknar's Forge in mind when I created the build, but, I really don't know what it would be best suited for since as I have said, I haven't done the SS run in a while, and, I haven't yet tested the build. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 01:18, 24 May 2007 (CEST) ::Meh, I like PvP more, but in terms of playing around with builds, PvE is more fun in my opinion. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 01:17, 24 May 2007 (CEST) :::Why, anything works in PvE lol...I cannot seem even to create PvE Builds anymore sadly :(. [[GW:User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 01:30, 24 May 2007 (CEST) ::::Hmmm... yes, and as I say, I happen to like PvP more, but the fact that anything works means that in my mind, there is more room to innovate and try new things as opposed to PvP which has much more stringent prerequisites as to what makes a build good. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 01:40, 24 May 2007 (CEST) :(,didn't work very well sorry Defiant. Tried for like an hour too... here are some problems I found: 1.Not enough speed. 2. Cannot remove hexes fast enough while having enough energy. Ohs well. [[GW:User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 02:33, 24 May 2007 (CEST) :Well, those are the breaks. Still an interesting concept though and something that I will keep in mind. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 03:57, 24 May 2007 (CEST) In order to make it work for Droks you need to alter it a bit, in my opinion: # Add a complete running sequence consisting of stances, so that you heal yourself with Dwayna and at the same time remove hexes while running. 3 stances would be optimal for Dwayna. # Drop the Condition remover as it is not required for Droks. # Decide whether /A wouldn't be better than /Mo for Droks. ~ [[GW:User:Luobailong|'Luobailong']] (''Contact'' ·'' ) 11:06, 24 May 2007 (CEST) ::I will post my proposals in the discussion section of the AoD build if you have no objections. ^.^ ~ [[GW:User:Luobailong|'Luobailong']] ([[GW:User talk:Luobailong|''Contact]] ·'' ) 13:29, 24 May 2007 (CEST) PvXwiki:Editing_guide I'm not an expert, but I believe this page violated copyright. I assume you copied it directly from GuildWiki, so I extracted the authors from their page and added it to ours' talk page. Somebody more familiar with copyright and licensing should check if the page is ok now. After that, I suggest we move the page to , since this is where the 'Editing Help' on edit pages points to. --Hhhippo 19:06, 24 May 2007 (CEST) :Update: Thinking about it, I think that Help:Formatting would be the right name for this page. Someone would have to change the link on the edit form then. Help:Editing seems more suited to host a spin-off of the editing section of Help:Contents, once that page has grown large enough to be split into subpages. --Hhhippo 09:18, 25 May 2007 (CEST) Defying Elements Curiosity has gotten the better of me: Which elements do you defy? Or are only elements of you defiant? Do Elementalists or Dervishes deify elements more? (Four elements as opposed to two prayerful elements.) -- Dashface 02:48, 28 May 2007 (CEST) :Defiant Elements was originally supposed to refer to factional elements which were defiant. Like rebels who are an element defying the government or whatever. It was the name I gave my PvP Warrior and then when I realized just how much I hated playing as a Warrior, I gave it to my PvE Dervish. But, to answer your question, I guess the closest would be that I am the Defiant Elements (or at least that was what the name was supposed to symbolize). [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] [[user talk:Defiant Elements|+talk'']] 04:06, 29 May 2007 (CEST) ::You hate playing a Warrior O.o...but you get to bash stuff :p. More difficult than being a Monk mind you :p. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 04:09, 29 May 2007 (CEST) :::Yeh, Casters > Melee, and for the record, Monks are in fact my favorite Profession in both PvE and PvP. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 04:10, 29 May 2007 (CEST) ::::I can only play two professions well, Monks and Gorillas :p. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 04:15, 29 May 2007 (CEST)